Don't Say A Word
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Gibbs has 24 hours to find the daughter of an old friend while Tony fight the demons he thought he'd forgotten in the search... Eventual Slash don't like dont read.
1. Prologue

Don't Say A Word

Hey Everyone this is my first attempt at an NCIS fanfiction I'm hopimg ot doesn't disapoint.

**Disclamier: **Though i'd love to own Tony i dont so...

**Warning: **At some point in the future this will become Slash.. Of the Gibbs/DiNozzo kind... don't like it don't read it

* * *

Prologue 

Captain Meredith Blake finished her assessment of one of her patients and smiled. "Hey Jake as far as I can tell you will be back on your feet in a matter of weeks. Promise to take notice of the Dragon in Physio though?" Jake rolled his eyes. "How did you find out about that?" Meredith, Merry to her friends, laughed. "I know everything."

"That would be laughable coming from anyone but you." Merry laughed and left the room heading to the nursing station. "How are we doing Julie do we need an update?" Julie shook her head. "No. Ward Round hasn't started yet and everyone is comfortable. I'm a bit worried about Sean's wound though." Merry nodded grimly. "Yeah I took a look at that this morning I'll mention it on Ward Round this morning."

At that moment a lady appeared at the desk. "I'm looking for Meredith Blake." Meredith had her back to the desk having gone to look in the Kardex for some information but she would have recognised that voice anywhere. It wasn't a pleasant experience to have heard it again.

"Martina Black." She said putting the file away and standing to move around the desk. "What a pleasant surprise." She smiled but it was as fake as her greeting. Martina was apart of Merry's past that she wanted to forget and even in that past Martina and Merry had never been friends.

"You're a nurse now Merry?" Martina grinned. "I never would have guessed." "Is there a reason you're here or can it wait until after my shift?" She asked quietly. "No. It's important. I was hoping I could have I could have ten minutes of your time." Merry frowned but without making a complete arse of herself in front of her colleagues she could see no way out of it.

"I'll be ten minutes Julie." Julie nodded smiling. "I'll hold the fort until you get back."

Martina led her off the ward and into a hallway. She didn't even have time to scream before she was grabbed. "Shut up." A familiar voice snarled in her ear. Martina was grinning now. "Let's take this somewhere more private."

They ended up in a storage unit and only then did her captor let her go. She pushed away from him. "What the fuck do you want?" Merry asked. "Simple. Money." "From me? Get a life." Martina laughed. "Like you have any. I know your mother took it off you." "Step-mother." Merry snarled. "And if you know I don't have the money what's the point?" "Not from you, you bitch. Your father." Merry laughed. She was afraid of where this may go but she knew she was safe. At least for now.

"You've got as much chance of getting money off him as you have from me." "Not if you're the bargaining chip." Her captor said. "What's the point I've not seen either of you for 9 years. Why now." "Because revenge is best served cold besides we know you know where the twins are." Merry stared right back at them. "They're dead." Merry snapped "And As I recall correctly that was your fault."

Her captor snarled at her and belted her across the face. "Don't get funny with us Merry," Martina said quietly her tone smug. "You are in no position to antagonise us." "Give me one time, just one moment when I actually took any notice of you at all?" Meredith snapped. "And Merry is a privilege reserved for my friends." "And you think I care because?" Martina said. "Look there are two ways you can leave this building. Do as your told and we'll let you leave the building standing up, walking and free, after a fashion. Keep pushing your look and you'll leave here in a body bag the choice is yours."

Meredith was proud of herself when she didn't flinch when she felt the muzzle of the gun against her temple but it made her realise something she had been trying to ignore. She was in deep shit here and if she was going to survive she needed to outsmart these bastards that thought they had her.

She also knew, though it was doubtful she would do it, that she needed to keep her wisecracks to a minimum. But she had never managed that round these bastards, ever so she didn't see how she was going to manage it now. But she'd try.

"Look put the damn gun away. I'll walk. I'll go to the station I'll make up some sob story and we'll leave. That way you get the advantage because no one will know I'm missing for a few hours and I don't get my brains blown out. Everyone wins."

Meredith was being flippant but she was shit scared. She hated guns and what was worse was that Martina knew it. She had been there and seen the reason. Seen what had soon become the worst moment of Merry's life and left her with a lasting phobia of guns.

Martina looked at her conspirator and they nodded putting the gun back in their holster. "Okay we'll do things your way but one wrong move and you're dead Meredith. Make sure you remember it."

Despite her fear Meredith had always had a high sense of self-preservation there was no way she was going to let these pricks get the better of her, there had only been three people to date that had seen her cry and that was how it was going to stay. Besides if she wanted a way out of this then she had to play them at their own game.

Martina nodded to her partner and Meredith couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the gun disappeared from view and her captors stepped out of her personal space. For that, at least she had to be thankful.

She glared at them and then walked back onto the ward careful to keep her stride unhurried and her expression neutral but faintly worried. "Hey Julie, I've got a bit of a family emergency can I take the afternoon? Will you be ok?" Julie glanced at Meredith and then at Martina "Sure. Have you got time to finish the notes for Ward Round so I know what I'm mentioning to the team?"

Merry smiled and nodded. "Of course." Meredith looked at Martina. "Hey Tina do you mind?" Martina forced a smile. "No." She didn't have a choice they'd promised Merry could walk out as long as she behaved and Martina could see that Meredith was not making a fuss she simply handed over what she had on a bit of paper and filled in some paper work in a file before dropping it in front of Julie.

"Everything you need is in there." Merry said quietly. "Plus what I've handed over. Please make sure you check Jake's wound the plan is in the Kardex I don't like the look of it. Mention it to the team and I'll be back in on the early shift tomorrow."

With that Meredith gathered her belongings and waved bye walking off the ward with her visitor.

_General Jonathan Blake's Office_

_Twenty hours later…._

General Blake sipped his coffee as he waited for the morning reports he detested paperwork but knew how important it was to gather Intel on the goings on in and out of the country and General Blake made it his business to know things. As the morning reports came in his mobile phone rang.

A number didn't register but given the type of information he often received the line was often secure. "Blake." He said into the phone. "How much do you love your daughter General Blake?" The voice asked. "Excuse me?" He asked sitting upright.

"How much is your daughter worth to you alive?" The voice asked again. "You see the point is general we have your daughter and unless you hand over three million dollars of yours and your country's money you won't see her." "Like hell I will." He snapped. "If you don't she won't live." The voice said matter of factly there was no emotion in his voice.

The general's voice shook with suppressed anger "How do I know you have her?" The voice laughed it was a cold laugh and it grew faint and then he heard his daughter's voice. "Dad." She said calmly. "Merry. Honey are you ok?" "I'm ok Daddy guessed I've crashed and burned like you daddy but I can't see me walking away from this. Not like you."

The phone was ripped away from her. "She's right you know, she won't survive this, not if you don't get the money."

There was a pause. "We're watching you General. This is your first and only warning contact anyone and she will die. You have twenty four hours."

The line went dead. General Blake felt anger bubbling. Anger was dangerous it would cloud his judgement. He smiled grimly as his assistant came in with the files, they seemed so unimportant now. He opened the file in the hope that it would give him some thinking time and slammed his hand down on the counter.

There were pictures of his daughter bound to a chair blindfolded in a dingy room. the photo looked to have been taken from the top of the stairs. So she was underground. Not that helped he needed to call someone in. He'd just have to be discreet he pulled up and email and typed a message to his best friend he just hoped that Gibbs was still good playing words games as when they were in the Corps.


	2. Chapter One: The Girl

Hi Everyone! I'm back it's been a little while i know but here is the next chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS but anytime Tony has to sell himself into Slavery i would happily own him... Okay moving on...

**Reviews:**

**Liveforthemoment-13: **Thanx for the review here is the next chapter!

**Jolle: **Thanx for the review! The good stuff is coming just not yet here is the next chapter!

Now without further to say i present the next chapter!!!

* * *

Don't Say A Word

Chapter One: The Girl

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs strode into the Bull Pen earlier than his usual appearance and was vaguely impressed to see that his Senior Field Agent, Tony DiNozzo was already there working quietly at his desk. Gibbs glanced at the clock. 6.30 and he looked like he'd been here a while.

It was a well known secret that Tony was often seen at the office in the dead hours of night when everyone else had gone home and as Gibbs had often commented Tony did do his best work at night. "Early start DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony didn't even blink, didn't even look up at Gibbs, Gibbs wondered if he was losing his touch or Tony was getting better. He knew it was probably the latter. The times he could shock Tony were now few and far between.

"Usually is Boss." Tony said quietly. He looked up from what he was typing. "Besides I'm on call tonight so I wanted to get up to speed." Gibbs knew he shouldn't he surprised by that statement but he was. In truth though he knew Tony's work ethic was as dedicated as his own.

Gibbs chose not to comment further since they hadn't had a case yet he sat down behind his computer and powered up. He wasn't known to be adapted to the technological world, and made a habit of relying on his younger agents to navigate it but he knew enough to survive.

Usually anyway.

Since they had yet to catch a case it meant a morning of boring paperwork though it also meant they had time to go over the cold cases and the ones that couldn't be solved at the time. Just because there wasn't an active case yet didn't mean they couldn't do their job.

Gibbs pulled up his email and was surprised to find an email from an old friend sat at the top of his inbox. He and General Jonathon Blake were Marine Buddies and Jon was one of the few friends that remained in the service and the only one still based in DC.

Gibbs smiled as he pulled up the email expecting it to be another progress report on how Meredith his daughter was navigating the Navy. But frowned when it was none of that. In fact it had Gibbs' back up as he read it. It had all the correspondence of friendly jumble but that was what was wrong with it. He and Jon had never been that way, their friendship was true but their correspondence was always to the point.

They saved their stories and their news for when they got chance to meet up. Not that that was very often these days, active cases and Jon's own time sensitive work meant that their time together was few and far between though Gibbs had made it to Meredith's graduation.

It was starting to remind him of the letters and notes they used to write when they wanted to speak in plain sight. Quickly Gibbs' read the email again playing the game they used to play using the second word as the key as it appeared Jon hadn't had more time to lace it intricately using letters as they key.

Once he'd sorted through the email it was amazingly straight forward and the words hit Gibbs like a tonne of bricks.

_Gibbs,_

_Really need help here_

_Got twenty four hours to catch a break_

_Some bastard has got Merry _

_Demanding three million dollars _

_Payment or my daughter dies_

_Jon _

Gibbs stared at the computer, surely he was reading this wrong? He thought of Meredith and the last time he had seen her, she'd demanded his presence at a party because she had just made junior sister. At twenty six Gibbs decided that was an achievement she was more her father's daughter than she knew.

If Jon had emailed him that meant there was the general contact anyone and she dies. So Gibbs replied in kind disguising his questions in the jumble of words and hit the send. He hoped Jon had been waiting for his reply and he would email back quickly.

His questions were specific, what were they asking for? How long had she been gone had they let him speak to her? These questions were important as the answers could determine the outcome of the exchange.

Ten minutes later and two cups of coffee later his inbox announced the arrival of an email Gibbs spent no time pulling it up.

Again he used the code and the answers looked at him.

_Spoke to her they definitely got her_

_She seems ok_

_Must have grabbed her from work they haven't seen her since yesterday_

_Three million dollars half mine half my superiors_

_Twenty three and a half hours remaining of the deadline_

_They say they're watching me but I'm not sure how_

_If those bastards hurt my daughter I will not be responsible for my actions_

_Jon _

Gibbs looked up from his computer as Kate and McGee sat down at their desks. "Okay we have a case." He said quietly but clearly. Three heads looked up at him. "It's an important case but a sensitive one." They nodded.

He put Merry's picture up on the plasma and thought he saw something flit across Tony's face before it became neutral again. "That's General Blake's daughter." McGee said looking at the picture. Gibbs looked at McGee surprised. "I was in Norfolk and hurt on a case they transferred me to Bethesda she's a nurse there. A Captain."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah she is. She's also in a lot of danger General Blake contacted me a few moments ago he's been contacted with a ransom demand. "Ransom?" Kate asked. "Three Million." Gibbs said. Kate's eyes bulged. "How the hell is he meant to get that amount of money?"

Gibbs smirked. "Three Million is hardly worth bothering about for General Blake it's the fact they want it in twenty-three hours and not only that they want half from the government vault."

"That might be difficult for him to get hold of." Kate said taking notes. Gibbs shook his head, "The last time I spoke to General Blake he was the head of Special Ops and had clearance for above top secret it would be easy for him to get hold of the money though the problems will come when he needs to get hold of it in one go which is what will give us the leverage we need."

"We need to find out how he is being watched and we need to get our own eyes and ears in there." McGee nodded heading towards his desk. "I'll start setting up the sullivance equipment and we'll try and set up a hack on the phone line." Gibbs nodded and then had a thought. "Go and see if Abby can help you."

McGee nodded and headed out towards the lab. Gibbs turned towards the remaining agents "Boss I'll go through Captain Blake's history to see if I can find anyone she had a problem with."

Gibbs nodded pleased with Tony's insight. "Kate you're with me we're going to pay General Blake a visit." Kate nodded grabbed her gear and followed Gibbs out into the hall and down to the garage.

Tony watched them go and cursed before pulling out his cell phone and speaking into it. As he was speaking he accessed the computer and subtly pulled Meredith's military file. He had to be discreet putting in his password followed by the code for sensitive. It allowed him in and again he was looking at the face of Captain Meredith Blake in her military uniform.

He scanned her records and realised that there was a gap in her schooling records between her being 16 and 18 from which she seemingly appeared out of nowhere joined the Navy, got her Nursing degree and never looked back.

That two year gap had Tony's heart beating a little faster he'd seen a gap like that in a record once before and it hadn't been because they had taken a Gap Year. It was something he would have to investigate but first he was going through her file to see if there were any other reasons she could have been taken.

What he found had him frowning in frustration. Her file suggested that there was no reason for Meredith Blake to have been taken she was a good officer and her commanding officers had nothing but good things to say about her.

Tony felt like hitting his head against his computer screen in frustration he didn't want to have to do this, he didn't fancy having to explain this to Gibbs, but he didn't see that he had a choice.

He took a deep breathe took out his phone and hit the speed dial. He only had to wait three rings before someone picked up. "Tony what is it?" The voice on the other end asked. "I got a problem." Tony said in a low voice. "What kind?" The voice was instantly on edge.

"The kind that is likely to blow our cover." There was a short silence and then the voice said, "How bad." "Really bad." "Can you say anything?" "Meredith Blake." Tony said quietly into the phone.

There was a harsh intake of breath on the other side of the phone. "Is she okay?" "No." Tony said. "I can't tell you more than that. What I can tell you is that this case could blow our cover wide open."

"Damn it Tony!" The voice on the other end of the phone snapped. "Is she alive?" There was a shake in the voice now. "Yes. As far as I know." Tony said. That seemed to give the person on the other end of the line the strength he needed.

"Okay go to Fornell and then help them as much as you can. I'll be in Washington in six hours." Tony didn't ask how that could be possible, he knew better than that. "Okay." "Be careful Tony." The voice said before disconnecting.

Tony knew he had broken about a million protocols making that call but it had been needed and if his hunch was right then he might need help as this case progressed. He stood and went in search of FBI Agent Tobias Fornell, the one person that knew more about Anthony DiNozzo than anyone else excluding one other.

Jethro knew he had to treat this interview with care. he wasn't sure how good the suviallance on Jon's office was and he wasn't sure how much the kidnappers knew about the man they were trying to blackmail and threaten.

He couldn't risk them hurting Merry if they realised he was here and realised who he was. So before he had left he had donned his Gunny Uniform once again and forced Kate into a uniform in order to get Jon's attention.

They strode into the office together and stood in front of the desk. "Gunny Sergeant Thomas Hughes reporting to General Blake as he requested." Jethro said. The lady at the desk looked at Kate. "Liutenant Kate Todd." She said looking straight ahead.

The girl looked at them and then buzzed their names through a few moments later General Blake appeared. To the outside world he looked calm and collected and completely at home in his office but Jethro had known his friend too long and could see the toll this was taking on his friend. He was a good actor they had, had to be in the Marines but Jethro knew he was worried for his daughter. As Jethro was worried for his God-Daughter not that he was going to let anyone know that.

"Gunny right on time as usual." Jon smiled. "Liutenant." He nodded his head in Kate's direction and looked at them both. "I trust you got my note?" He asked lightly. "Yes and I'm here as required sir." Jethro said. "I need your codes for the vault so how about we head this way. Both of you." Jon said in a no nonsense manner. Kate put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and a key. "These are my codes Sir." Kate said as Gibbs had told her too. Her job now was to bug the general's office herself and to try and find out any information.

"I must return to work I only received a half hour break." The general nodded taking what she offered and put them in his pocket. "Always appreciated Liutenant you may go." Kate nodded and turned and left.

Jon looked at Jethro and then said, "Follow me Gunny." Jethro kept step with his friend and Jon came to a door and used his security pass to open the door to open it once it was shut Jon turned and looked at him.

"What the hell is going on Jon?" Jethro asked. "I have no idea." Jon said pulling a hand through his hair. They've definitely got her through he pulled out a file that seemed to have been hidden in plan sight. "They sent me photos and I've spoken to her. She seems calm but they mean business if I don't get this money my daughter will die."

"Like hell she will." Gibbs said getting annoyed. No one touched what he deemed his. No one. Gibbs took the file and said, "When they ring again, because they will I want you to record their voices. Now tell me, how did Merry sound? What did she say?"

Jon smiled despite the situation "She sounded like Merry, scared but calm." He took a deep breath. "She told me she was fine and then she said, I guess I've crashed and burned Daddy but I'm not going to be able to walk away from it. Not like you."

Gibbs felt as though those words held some significance but he couldn't place them. They seemed to be an odd phrase to use but he would work it out later. Right now he needed to keep his friend calm and he needed to visit the hospital looking for his God-Daughter.

"I'm heading over to the hospital you get another call you email me okay?" Jon nodded. "I'm not an NCIS Agent Gibbs but I know how these things work. I'll try and stall the money you find my daughter."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll keep you posted keep it together sir." Then he left heading back to the car. Kate was waiting for him. "I planted the camera." Gibbs nodded. "We're heading to Bedesda." She nodded.

"I thought this was low key." Gibbs nodded. "It is. But no one is going to object to me looking for my God-daughter." With that he hit the gas pedal and Kate tried to pretend that being thrown back in her seat hadn't bothered her.

As for Gibbs' last statement she figured it was easier to pretend that she hadn't heard it. It would get them the information they needed Kate didn't think she wanted to know whether it was true or not.

_Somewhere Underground…_

Merry Blake glared at her captors. "People are going to be looking for me. I can't just disappear off the face of the Earth you know." "Your daddy will keep mouths quiet if he knows what's good for him." Martina snarled.

"He may," Merry acknowledged _may rip you apart when he finds us. _She thought. "But that will only work so long. I know there is more than money in this." "You know where the twins are Merry." Was all she said.

Merry snarled. "They're dead!" She felt like screaming but she would not loose her cool. "And it's all your fault." She said her voice screaming. "Ahh… but we know different." A new voice entered the conversation and Merry almost snapped her neck she turned her head so fast. But she couldn't see anything thanks to the blind fold.

Merry struggled against the bonds holding her in place but as before they didn't give at all. "And this plan will bring them too us."

"You're crazy." Merry said her panic morphing into full blown fear now as she sat in the dark. "We shall see. We have twenty hours before the deadline is up pray your father pays his debts."

And then Merry was left alone in the dark again praying that her father had got the clue she had given him in plain sight because she wasn't stupid they'd let her see their faces they weren't about to let her go. It was up to her father now.


	3. Chapter Two: Stalling For Time

OMG I don't think i've ever updated this quick... Ever but this seems to be the story my plot daemon is happy to play with at the moment so I think that's why. I just want to let you all know that I should be revising for an exam i have tomorro but i finished this instead and it felt better than staring at notes i don't understand lol. So I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **The plot is mine and i wish Tony was... But no..

**Warning: **If you haven't seen the warning before now then i don't know what to say this will eventually be a Tony/Gibbs SLASH Story though not for a while if this aint your thing go find another ship to sail i don't want you on mine.

**Reviewers:**

**Liveforthemoment-13**: Again thanks for the reivew this is up much faster than i thought it would be which is good for you guys out there so i hope you like it

**Lulu: **Thanx for the review. Yes i plan to make this a Tony/Gibbs story eventually. Hope you like the next chapter

**The Swordsman: **Thanx for the review! Gibbs reaction won't be long away hehe but not quite yet. I hope you like the new chapter.

**Richefic: **Thanx for the review! Oh believe me it will be fun but we're not quite there just yet. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Superem: **Thanx for the review! Here is the new chapter!

**Princessfiona: **Thanx for the review! Tony has a few secrets and he's not ready to give them away just yet but don't worry you'll find out more soon!

**SparkingCatseye: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter!

**MC: **Thanx for the review! Ooo good guess...And it's... Well actully i'm not telling whether it's right just yet. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Irreparabile Tempus: **Thanx for the review! And yes believe me the fun and games will start soon we all know how much Gibbs likes being in the dark... Er... Anyone wanna hide for cover?

Okay so here it is guys! The next chapter!

* * *

Don't Say A Word

Chapter Two: Stalling For Time

Gibbs made it to the hospital in record time parked the car and flashed his badge Kate following close behind. Gibbs walked up to the ward with practised ease he'd been here before to check on Merry. He walked up to the nurse's station and saw one of Merry's friends Louise on duty. "Special Agent Gibbs." She smiled.

"Hi Louise." He smiled. "Is my God-Daughter around?" Louise shook her head. "No we haven't seen her since she left suddenly yesterday." Gibbs picked up on that. "She didn't ring me is she okay?" Louise nodded. "I think so. I spoke to General Blake this morning. He said she's ill." Gibbs could tell Louise wasn't buying it and was scared for her friend.

"I need to know what happened yesterday." "Why is Merry okay?" Louise said sitting up straighter. "She's fine." Jethro said. "She just needs my help and I can't get hold of her. Did she leave anything or write anything before she left yesterday?"

Kate watched with interest as Gibbs seemed to say more than his sentence revealed and Louise got up and retrieved a file from the shelf and flicked through it. "Here." She turned it round.

Kate moved in expecting to see numbers but only saw a progress report Gibbs however seemed to see more than that. "Kate. Copy that." He said quickly and quietly. "Just the last part dated at 11.30 yesterday morning make sure you get Captain Blake's signature." Kate did as she was told.

At that point another nurse came round the corner and Louise looked up. "Julia!" Julia looked at Gibbs and then back at Louise. "Special Agent Gibbs." "Good morning Julia. I was looking for my God-daughter but apparently she's ill." Julia nodded. "She didn't ring you?" "I haven't got her new phone number." Gibbs shrugged.

Julia came around the desk and said, "Well maybe I can help you she left with a girl with really blonde hair, must have been died dark eyes. Really nice looking, pale. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. I'm sure Merry said her name was Tina. Didn't get a second name. She left with her but she didn't seem all that pleased to see her before that."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks girls." They nodded and Gibbs and Kate left Gibbs pulling out his phone. "DiNozzo I need a progress report." "Meredith's record is clean boss." "There are no complaints against her. All I see is recommendations in this file." That didn't surprise Gibbs anyone that new Meredith well enough knew she was a damn fine officer and a damn fine nurse.

Tony seemed to stall for a moment. "I didn't know whether too but I pulled them anyway and I'm going through them now. I pulled General Blake's file to see if this was against him and not his daughter. So far nothing." Gibbs smirked. He knew Tony was a damn good investigator. "I want a profile on them both by the time I get back."

"On it Boss." Tony said before hanging up. Gibbs closed his phone and looked at Kate. "Anything you want to say Kate?" He asked lightly. He knew she was desperate to ask about Meredith but he knew she was wondering if the merits of letting him know she didn't think him working the case were worth facing his wrath.

"No."

She said at last knowing it probably wouldn't make a difference anyway. Gibbs had claimed the case as his own now and he would solve it. He was probably more determined if the link between he and Merry was true anyway. So Kate let it slide and Gibbs turned and got in the car without saying anything else.

When they got back to NCIS however, Tony did no such thing. "So you're Meredith's God-Father?" He asked. "You sure we should be taking this case boss?" He asked lightly.

Gibbs had to hand it too him, Tony was one hell of an investigator and he never allowed Gibbs to make him feel cowed. He towed the line and followed orders but he also had the guts to stand up to Gibbs and though Gibbs would never say he liked that about the younger agent.

"Do I have to answer that DiNozzo?" He said quietly. "Yeah that's what I thought." Tony said without a batting an eye. "So I compared any of the people both Meredith and her father worked for and you're the only common ground in the Military records so that's a dead end."

"I never worked with Meredith Tony." Jethro said. "I know." Tony said. "But you're the only military connection between the Captain and her father. So if it's against her father personally they've got no connection to Merry herself."

"Perhaps it's random for the money." Kate said and both Tony and Jethro said, "No."

She looked at them both. "You two know something I don't?" "My Gut." They said at the same time. Jethro looked at Tony who broke the gaze by looking down at the files again. He was saved from having to answer any of Gibbs' questions when Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah." He listened for a moment and then said, "Good work Abby." He closed the phone and said, "Abby and McGee have got something for us in the lab." He turned and headed for the elevator with Kate and Tony following behind.

When they entered the lab Abby and McGee where in the middle of one of their finish each other's sentences conversations and sharing the keyboard. "What you got?" Gibbs asked putting a Caf-Pow down in front of Abby.

"We got the surveillance up and running in General Blake's office. At that moment Abby pressed a button and Jon's lab appeared on screen. "And we can talk to him." McGee said.

"How?" Tony demanded. "We hacked his computer. There's nothing in there the surveillance on the General, if any isn't through his computer." "No whoever is doing this is doing this the old fashioned way. It doesn't change the fact that his daughter's life is on the line here."

"Never said it did Boss." McGee said. "Wait, You said you can talk to him." Tony said watching the office. "How?" Abby smiled. "I knew I liked you Tony you're always interested. Tony grinned. "As long as it doesn't involve Geek-Speak."

"As we said we hacked the computer and we can send messages to the computer." "That's not safe." Tony said at once and the others looked at him. "Explain DiNozzo." Kate said. Tony pulled a hand through his hair a sure sign he was trying to figure something out in his head.

"Well if Gibbs is right then someone is doing this the old fashioned way there will be a camera somewhere in that room probably locked on him. If you send messages to the computer what's to say they won't be able to see them?"

Abby smiled. "You're right Tony but we thought of that. We've designed the messages to pop up like an incoming email." Gibbs smiled. "Nice work Abby." "We need an ear piece in there." Tony said looking at the screen. "It's great that we can see and hear what's going on now but he needs to be able to hear us." "I agree." Kate said. "Kate when you were in there did you see any place where a camera could be stashed?"

"Tony if it's a micro-dot camera it could be anywhere." McGee said turning from the computer. "Still it wouldn't hurt to look." "I can't go." Gibbs said at last "If it someone attached to Jon or even Merry then they may recognise me.

"Well I can't go again because they've probably already seen me." Kate said. "We can't raise suspicions that they might work out the General has contacted anyone."

They turned and looked at Tony and Gibbs frowned when he thought he saw a flash of what looked like fear in Tony's eyes before it disappeared and Tony smiled. "McGee you sure you're not going under this time?" McGee raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs answered for them. "Tony you're dropping the bug off." Tony nodded. "You got it Boss." He looked at Tim. "You got a bug for me Probie?" McGee nodded. Abby bounced round the lab and said, "Of course we do." She handed him a small earwig.

Tony flashed a grin and then was gone. Gibbs frowned unable to shake the fact that Tony hadn't seemed as eager as he usually would to go undercover and turned and followed Tony out.

He ran to catch up with the younger agent and when he did he realised he was on the phone speaking in Italian. Tony must have heard him coming because he turned and flashed a grin before saying something and closing the phone. "Sorry Boss personal call."

Nothing else. He was almost daring Gibbs to ask who was on the phone but Gibbs wouldn't pry he also knew Tony knew that. "Don't let it happen again DiNozzo we've got a time sensitive case here." "Of course Boss." Tony flashed his grin again.

"Check in." "Yeah." Tony said before setting off towards the Garage. Gibbs watched Tony leave and then returned to the lab. Gibbs looked at his watch they had twenty hours left.

Tony swore as he headed for the Garage. He knew he would get the planting the bug assignment usually he loved undercover work it was what he excelled at. What Gibbs had hired him for but he didn't want to do this.

He knew he didn't have a choice, Meredith's life was on the line and that was something he just couldn't and wouldn't jeopardise despite everything else that could go wrong.

He grinned. He was just going to have to use some of the initiative he had for under cover work with some extra help.

Gibbs watched the screen Tony had called to say he was entering the building and now they were all waiting to see Tony appear on the screen and interact with General Blake. They had sent a message embedded in the email for Jon to expect the agent at anytime.

They all tensed when they saw Jon look up and speak. "General here are your files for today." Abby looked at Kate and McGee. They had been sure that it would be Tony he should be at the office now. But the voice they heard was not Tony's. The voice had a thick southern accent, maybe Atlanta.

"Thanks Captain." The General said smiling the Captain put the files down and came into the picture. The four of them in the lab stared as they looked at the Captain. Because it was DiNozzo after all. DiNozzo but with different coloured eyes and his hair tamed.

If Gibbs hadn't been working with Tony for so long he would have been fooled. He guessed that was the point and he was reminded once again at how well Tony fell into roll and how good he was at undercover work.

At that moment Ducky came into the lab. "Jethro I heard about Meredith I'm sorry is there anything I can do to help?" "Not at the moment Duck." Gibbs said his eyes glued to the screen.

Ducky looked at them all Gibbs' face was unreadable but his eyes were glued to the screen McGee's mouth was on the floor and Kate and Abby where openly staring.

"What are you all staring at?" He asked and then turned and followed their line of sight. "Well doesn't Anthony clean up well?"

_Yes he does..._

Gibbs thought before he could stop himself. Tony looked better in a navy uniform than anyone had any right too and what was more he looked like he belonged in it. Gibbs closed that thought down before he could think it any further this wasn't the time.

"He looks hot." Abby said bluntly and the whole team stared at her. "What?" She asked. "He does." "And he knows it." Kate said staring at the screen.

They watched as Tony indicated a file on the top. "This has some interesting reading in it. "Oh is that your daughter?" He picked up the frame. "Yeah but hands off Captain she's out of your league." Tony laughed. "Duly noted sir."

Tony turned as if to leave the office and knocked a vase of roses off. The vase smashed when it hit the floor and Tony's face was comical it was so shocked and horrified.

"Oh Sir I am so sorry. Let me clean that up before I leave." He proceeded to clean up the mess disappearing from the camera view. "Captain let me help you with that. No harm done. They were from my daughter. I'll just get another vase."

"Again I'm so sorry." Tony said standing to leave. He looked like he'd just been stood to attention instead of kneeling on the floor. Yeah there was no doubt about it the uniform suited Tony DiNozzo.

He saluted and turned and left. They watched as Jon picked up the file but didn't seem to pick anthing up from it he pulled the file closer rubbing his hand across his eyes before typing into his computer.

Abby had Gibbs' email open on the screen and a new message appeared in it. Gibbs read though the message and smiled Abby only looked confused.

"General Blake says that Tony is a natural for under cover work and that he can how hear us. He also says that he has one half of the ransom ready to send when they contact him again in the hopes that we can buy Merry more time as time is running out."

Gibbs put the mike on that Abby offered and spoke into it. "Jon, stretch if you can hear me." Jon proceeded to stand and stretch. Have they contacted you again?" Jon sat down and pulled up a new programme and typed some figures into it and another email appeared in it. "No." Gibbs said.

At that moment Tony appeared already out of the uniform though his hair was still in place. Abby turned and whistled. "Tony what the hell have you been hiding under your suits?"

"More to the point where did you get that uniform from?" Kate asked. "It worked." Tony said closing down the questions. "It doesn't matter how I got it." "Of course not my boy." Ducky said smiling. "You did well."

"Did you find the camera DiNozzo?" "I found two." Tony said holding up an evidence bag with them in. They weren't as tiny as the two techno geeks had thought but they were small enough to have done the job of hiding them well enough.

"I don't think there are anymore but I can't be sure."

"Where were they?" Gibbs demanded. "One was one the frame of the photo of the general's daughter and the other was in amongst the roses. They seemed to be placed in or around things that were associated with his daughter. Baiting almost tainting her memory."

He looked up at the screen is the bug working okay?" "It's working great." "Ask him if other than his photo and the roses there is anything of Meredith in that room."

Gibbs pressed the microphone to his mouth and asked the question. "Stretch if the answer is yes. Cough if not." Gibbs added. Jon coughed. "Then we're clear but we'd better be careful in case they've been sneaky." Gibbs said. "We have no idea what we're dealing with here people so let's be vigilant.

Gibbs looked at the screen again. "Jon if you know what will happen now if we've taken out their camera's then they will ring. You have the upper hand now." Jon leant forward and typed some more and another email appeared in the inbox. Gibbs read through it an then said, "Oh very funny."

Jon coughed but every person in the room now thought it was to cover a laugh. At that moment the phone began to ring and the mood was broken. Jon casually pressed loud speaker but McGee broke in with he's recording now.

"General Blake."

Jon said. "Well, well. A voice came across the line by pure accident you managed to take out some of our eyes I am impressed General." "I want to speak to my daughter." "Oh you know things won't happen that way General." "Our word is law now unless you want you be the reason your daughter, what was the phrase she used? Oh yes Crash and burned."

Watching Jon pale again Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important and the phrasing was important. "Gibbs!" Gibbs looked at Abby. "Tell the General to keep talking McGee and I are trying to hack the mainframe. We might be able to get the location of where they're calling from. It's taking longer than usual coz we're hacking the Pentagon."

"John you've got to keep them talking." Gibbs said into his ear. Jon make no motion to have heard but he did try and bait them more. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work. Whoever was on the other end of the line they were cool and they knew what they were doing.

"You're running out of time General. You've got by our reckoning nineteen hours left can you come up with a miracle in that time?" "I've got half if you give me more time I can get the other 1.5 million." Jon said his voice harsh with anger yet calm at the same time.

"You've had your time limit you either keep to it or you loose your daughter the choice is yours. Oh you may want to look at those files those may give you a bit of incentive." The line went dead and McGee let out his frustration to show they hadn't quite managed it.

"We managed to narrow down the area." Abby said quickly bringing up the map. What they brought up showed Virginia. "Too bigger scale I want that narrowing." Gibbs said turning.

"Hey Boss where you going?" Tony yelled. "Coffee." Gibbs yelled back. "Get me something I can work with when I get back." He left the lab and Tony turned and looked at Kate. "You stay here with Abby and McGee." He gave her the bag with the cameras in them. "See what you can pull off them. I don't know how damaged they are. I dropped them in the water. I'll be back with the files."

Without waiting for them to reply he left and Abby looked at Kate. "Whoa." "Whoa is right." Kate said her eyes following the path Tony had taken. "You can help me with this voice comparison. You and Ducky both." Abby said downing the last of her Caf-Pow. "Timmy you keep on with that hack. And see what you can pull off the cameras."

McGee looked at Abby. "Abby you know as well as I do that you can't close the feed until they ring again." "I know that." Abby said. "But are you going to be the one to tell Gibbs?"

McGee said, "I'll just get on with pulling the images off the camera." Abby smirked leading Kate and Ducky away. "That's what I thought."

Gibbs walked back into the Bull Pen as the phone on his desk started to ring he picked it up and answered it. "Yeah Gibbs." "Gibbs this is security." "Aidan." Gibbs acknowledged. "There's a young lady down here demanding to see you." "Her name?" Gibbs asked but he had a pretty good idea.

"Her name is Anita Kensington and she has two young gentlemen with her. A Dean Cortez and Wyatt Mitchell." Gibbs sighed. "Tell them I'll be down to see them in a few minutes." "Will do." Aidan said before hanging up.

Gibbs sighed but he honestly hadn't been surprised. Wherever Meredith was Anita wasn't usually far behind and she had to be worried. He made his way down to security to try and calm Meredith's sister in every way but blood.

As soon as he was out of sight of the lab Tony took off in the direction of the garage where he had said he would meet Fornell briefly.

Tobias was waiting for him. "What the hell Tony?" He asked as Tony approached. "This case I'm on could blow our cover. Hielo is on his way here now." Whatever he was expecting Fornell certainly wasn't expecting that his eyes bulged.

"WHAT?" He all but yelled. "I couldn't stop him." Tony said pulling a hand through his hair. "This is going to blow our cover wide open and He refuses to be anywhere but here while the case continues."

Fornell sighed and closed his eyes rubbing a hand across his face. "Do I want to know why you're both willing to collapse everything you've worked for so suddenly?" "You could guess." Tony said unhelpfully.

"Look this is just a heads up it's going to happen anyway." "I know no one could ever change Hielo's mind not if he had already made it. Okay when he gets here come and find me."

Tony nodded and then walked away and straight into the person he had just been talking about. "Hielo!" He said. "Fuego." The person replied before pulling Tony into a tight hug.

"You shouldn't be here Hielo." Tony said quietly. "Tell it to someone who cares Tony." Tony's companion said waving his hand in a dismissing manner. "So you going to get me inside or not?" Tony smiled. "Do I really have a choice?" "I can get in without you if you'd rather." His companion offered.

"No. I'd rather not." Tony smiled. "Come on. I'd rather not get caught out pulling this off." He led his companion back into NCIS and though it was a secure building Tony wasn't pulled up for bringing someone unknown into the building.

_Somewhere Underground…_

The captor put the phone down and smiled. "I feel that there maybe a hack on that line? It's just as well I hung up before they could get a fix. Just in case." Her captor paused. "Finn's work perhaps?" He was talking to Merry who though had been allowed to move from the chair to a small cot once they had finished having their fun with the camera was still blindfolded.

"Perhaps once." Merry acknowledged with a cool that her captors couldn't help but be proud of. "But as I've said before Finn died along time ago and it was your fault."

"Besides," She added thinking about what they had been talking about. "That would mean my father had contacted someone else to have the phone hacked. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't risk me that way. You'll get your money."

"My dear Meredith I've told you before I had nothing to do with the demise of the twins and as I've said before you're very wrong. They are not dead and your current predicament should bring them right to us." Then her captor smiled. "We both know your father wouldn't follow the rules. I'll be severely disappointed if he has." "So it's as I thought you have no intention of letting me go." Meredith said the black fear that had occupied again rising and taking over her.

"I am more than willing to hand you over if the twins rejoin us." Merry laughed hysterically fighting to stop them turning to sobs. "I'm dead then." She said the tears were stopped by the blind fold.

Almost as though they new of her internal battle the blind fold came off and her tears fell. "Now, Now Meredith Finn can't have changed that much in the eight years he's been away from you. You're the one person he truly loved and I think we both know he'd die to keep you safe. Exchanging you for the twins isn't that big of a deal."

"I'd never expect them to give up everything they've built up for me I didn't expect it then and I wouldn't expect it now if they were alive. I'd rather die than let them come back to you."

"Then I think it's time that I give them incentive." Her captor smiled. And before Merry could move though where she could have moved to she wasn't sure. Her captor slashed her shoulder and snapped a photo of her face. Merry gasped as she felt the knife bite into her skin but other than that didn't make a sound.

Her captor looked at the photo "would have been better if you'd screamed but this will do for now there is always next time." Then she was left alone and only then she did she let out the silent scream she had been dying too since they had taken off the blindfold.


	4. Chapter Three: Another Puzzle Piece

Hey Everyone sorry for the wait! It's here!

**Disclamier: **I wish... But no!

**Wanring: **Just in case you've missed the last three warnings here is another! **This is Slash! Don't like don't read.**

**Reviewers:**

**The Swordsman: **Thanx for the review! Tony/Gibbs will be coming soon. Not quite yet though. Here is the next chapter...

**Poohbear123: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter!

**Super Em: **Thanx for the review! Yep the plot thickens though I promise something will be revealed in this and the next chapter to come!

**Dark-Sky-Of-Avalon: **Thanks for the review! I'm pleased i've got you hooked. As i've said some of the plot will be revealed soon... The next chapter should be up quickly or I fear you will shoot me hehe

**Nikita6725: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter I hope you like it!

**Irriaparabile Tempus: **Thanx for the review! So many guesses to so many answers! I must say I am impressed but I'm not telling you the answers... Yet. I promsie though some will be revealed soon. I hope you enjoy again!

**Denouqument Intrusion: **Thanx for the review! Yes I aim to finish I'm having so much fun with this fic its just proving harder than I thought to iron out the last little kinks but beleive me it will be finished. As for why Fornell knows.. Well you'll just have to wait and see!

And here we go on with chapter three!!!

**

* * *

**Don't Say A Word

Chapter Three: Another Puzzle Piece

Somewhere Underground

Meredith looked up when the door to her cell opened and one of her captors came in. "Get up and sit in that chair." They snapped. "Why?" Merry snapped back. "Because we said so!" He snarled grabbing her arm and pushing her into the chair. "It seems your father needs some more incentive. So you're about to become a movie star." Merry snarled. "Hell will freeze over before I do anything you want!"

Her captor snarled and punched her in the face. "You'll do as we say. And we may let you live." Merry spat blood onto the floor. "What's the point? I already know you're going to kill me. You have no intention of letting me go." Her captor smiled, "Okay, so do as we say and you might live another hour." With that he stuffed a newspaper into her hand, along with a script. At that moment two others came into the room with a video recorder and a tripod.

"No way." Merry said trying to stand up. Her captor had anticipated her reaction though and caught her in a breath stealing hold forcing her back into the chair while one of the others forced her wrists down to the arms of the chair and cuffed her there.

Merry struggled but was over powered and received another slap across the face. She responded by spitting in one of her captors faces. She screamed as a knife was slashed along her arm again.

"Now read."

Merry was about to make a smart comment when she realised there was a gun pointed at her face. She realised she had just used up the last of the defiance they would allow. She looked into the camera afraid but defiant and stated to speak.

"Daddy,

I have been ordered to read this message…"

* * *

Jonathon Blake had never done well sat doing nothing. He had always been a doer and had never had to sit on the sidelines waiting for something to happen so this was torture on so many levels it wasn't funny. All he could do was try and stall and have the money ready in case it all went wrong.

General Blake was a formidable figure in the Navy known for his ability to be Fearless and his ability to do the things others wouldn't it was a quality both he and Gibbs shared but now, now he was having to trust someone else with the most important thing in his life.

Merry was all he had left of his first wife, and was getting more like Karen everyday. She his one weakness he hated that some nameless bastard was holding her God-Knew where and he couldn't go running to her because they would kill her.

Of course Gibbs was the only other one he would trust with this, he was her God-Father and he knew that Gibbs thought of Merry as his other daughter. So the thought that she was in danger would infuriate Gibbs and a Gibbs full of rage was never a good thing. In this instance though Jon thought that it would probably get Merry found faster and that could never be a bad thing. At that moment there was a knock on the door. His assistant Heather came in and said, "Urgent notes sir." She said placing them on his desk. "Thanks Heather." He said reaching for them. He put the DVD in his computer mechanically.

His face paled as his daughter's face appeared on the screen. "Merry." He whispered. "Daddy, I've been ordered to read this message…" Her voice sounded small and pain filled and her face was swollen and bruised and he could see blood everywhere. He slammed the stop button breathing hard.

Now all the bets where off. They'd hurt her. He'd find a way to kill them even if it took him the rest of his life. Merry was his life and that meant theirs were now on his hit list.

At that moment his phone rang and he picked it up and snarled into the phone, "Blake."

"Now, Now General that sort of attitude could put Meredith in more danger than she's already in." "When I find you bastards… I swear there will be nothing left for anyone else to find." "And how exactly are you going to do that General we know you dare not leave your office we are watching you." Jon swore and said, "You let me speak to my daughter or there is no deal."

Then he slammed the phone down and prayed the gamble had paid off. He needed to get the disk to Gibbs. It was risky he knew that, and it was his daughter he was risking, But he needed to risk it.

Gibbs needed to see this and if Gibbs' agent had done his job right and Jon suspected he had then he had a slight advantage because there were no other cameras in the office. Of course he couldn't be sure it was yet another gamble he was going to have to take.

His concentration was broken when the phone ran again. he schooled his features and forced himself to be calm. "Blake." He said into the phone. No emotion at all, that's a good start Jon. He thought to himself.

"Well, well gambling your daughter's life wasn't clever was it?" The voice asked. Jon remained silent and waited praying that Merry would forgive him if this went completely wrong.

"But it was a brave endeavour so this once I'm going to indulge you. Perhaps your daughter can tell you to re-double your efforts." There was a smirk in that voice that Jon vowed he would personally remove.

"Daddy." A voice said quietly.

"Merry, how are you holding up baby?" "They've kept me alive so I suppose I can't complain to much." Merry said matter of fact. Jon could hear the tears in her voice. "Have they dressed your arm?" He asked. "Yeah. It'll be fine. I love you."

"Daddy," She said in Spanish. Jon sat up straighter, "There's something I need to tell you. Get them to let me slip into Spanish." "Use Spainish baby I'll convince them. I'll find you." He whispered in Spanish…. "No Daddy. It's a trap don't find me…" Then the phone was gone and the kidnapper snarled into the phone.

"That was a stupid mistake…" he said threateningly. Jon worked fast, her needed to make sure that Merry could slip into Spanish/ It maybe the only link that could find her.

"You stupid bastards I'll kill you!" He roared now not caring who was listening and finally able to find a reason to let the rage out. The voice on the other end of phone seemed stunned at the anger in Jon's voice. He let rage he had wanted to show through.

"You'll get your deadline but you won't live to enjoy it." Jon said savagely. "General I don't think you're being rational…" "Damned straight I'm not rational and you better pray you don't ever meet me." He snarled. The voice seemed to not to know how Jon was so angry and Jon enjoyed the turn in power play.

"Nice work Jon." Gibbs voice flooded the headpiece. Keep him on the phone for two more minutes." Gibbs said quickly. Jon decided that this would be a good time to let Gibbs know about the DVD.

"She used Spanish you bastard. That means she's hurt and that means you no longer live. She used Spanish on the DVD and on the phone just now. I couldn't understand a word. She was so tearful and panicked. You die."

"Next time general." The voice said shakily. The line then went dead and Jon slammed it down trying to control his temper. "A fix?"

Jon said shortly in Russian as though he was cursing. "No." Gibbs said shortly. "I'll come and get that disc." The anger in Gibbs' voice was evident. "Anita is here Jon she's safe. I know you were worried. She's pissed and worried but otherwise fine."

Jon breathed a sigh of relief. He'd tried to get hold of his adoptive daughter earlier in the day to check she was ok and her phone had gone to straight to voice mail. Jon had sent an email to Gibbs to get him to check on his other daughter he had hoped she had gone to see Gibbs when she realised Merry was missing. Now all he needed was for Gibbs to keep Anita there and then he'd find Merry.

"I'll keep her here with me she might be able to help me anyway." Jon stretched to show he had understood and then Gibbs went and he turned back to the computer. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he needed that money. There was no way he was giving it over but he needed them to think he was. But he hadn't been lying when he told them he'd kill them it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Gibbs walked down to security and met up with Aidan who was looking torn between being amused and mortified as three people bore down on him. "What do you mean I have to leave it here?" Gibbs shook his head as he heard the mortified voice of his god-daughter's adoptive sister.

"Anita! Stop terrorising the security!" Anita Kensington-Blake spun round and looked at Gibbs. "About time you got here Gibbs this guy here says I've got to leave my gun at the door!"

If the reason she had been here hadn't been so serious Gibbs would have laughed Anita looked down right pissed at the prospect of leaving her gun. Anita was 5"7 with short straight blonde hair with red tints and light blue eyes. She was also insanely protective of her sister.

"No you don't." Gibbs waved her through. "You're fine." She smiled and nodded to security. "Thank-you." Aidan just smiled and let them through. "So where's my sister?" Anita said when she caught up with Gibbs.

"Haven't you heard from her?" Gibbs said neutrally. "You damn well know I haven't. It's been nearly twenty-four hours. She hasn't been home. I was out I came home this morning and realised. I know something happened Gibbs. I fucking know it. She always checks in."

Gibbs looked at the boys that had accompanied Anita. "Dean, Wyatt." He said softly. They nodded. "Gibbs." Wyatt Mitchell was older than Dean and his girls by three or four years had longer blonde shaggy hair and sandy coloured eyes. Dean Cortez was Hispanic and a knock-out to look at it. He had golden eyes to go with his golden coloured eyes and dark hair. And though Gibbs had never acknowledged it he knew the boys were in a relationship. Though they were cautious around him it was obvious if they were in the same room they just migrated towards each other.

"Come with me Anita, boys." He led them into the relatives room. "I don't like the look of this." Anita said uneasily and Gibbs nodded. Anita was far from stupid, she was a CSI with the Las Vegas police department and knew the ropes.

"At the moment it's not good Anita." Gibbs said bluntly. "What the hell is going on Jethro?" Anita asked. "I'm not sure Anita." Gibbs said. "But I promise you that I will find out."

"We don't want to know what you don't know," Wyatt said respectively but firmly, "We want to know what you do know Agent Gibbs. All of us in this room care for Merry."

Gibbs nodded and said, "At this moment NCIS knows nothing. Anita your father was contacted about four hours ago by an unknown source and told that Merry had been taken and to cough up three million US dollars or Merry would die. He was told to contact no one otherwise she would die but he managed to get word to me. And I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure she's safe."

Anita and the boys sat very still for what seemed like the longest time. "When I find who took my sister there won't be anything left." She snarled. "We have a time sensitive case here Anita. You of all people know what this means, we're also playing an advantage because we know they don't know Jon contacted us."

"How long left until the deadline?" Dean asked. "Gibbs looked at his watch. "Nineteen and a half hours. We will find her." "We can raise the money Gibbs. You know three million is nothing to us. Dad shouldn't have a problem with it."

"If it was that simple. But they want half of that sum from the US treasury, you know your father has the capabilities to get that kind of cash. "Bastards." Wyatt snarled.

At that moment Gibbs' phone rang. "This had better be good!" He snarled. "They're making contact again." Kate said Gibbs snapped the phone closed. "The kidnappers are making contact again. I have to go. No, you can't come. I need to check in with your dad. This isn't your case Anita but I'm keeping you here for your safety. You may be able to help. If there is anyone that knows my god-daughter it is the three of you."

Anita obviously wasn't happy but nodded. "When I get back we'll go to the Bull Pen." Anita nodded. "We'll be waiting." Gibbs pretended not to see the tears shining in Anita's eyes. There were few that Anita cried in front of and he wasn't really one of them. He watched as the boys pulled her into a hug. "We'll find her Anita." Wyatt whispered.

Dean looked at Gibbs. "Let us at least look at what you have. We know Merry, we've known her ten years. We can help." Gibbs nodded. "I'll come back for you." Then he was gone.

And only then did Anita, Dean and Wyatt begin to give into the pain of knowing their sister and friend was misisng.

* * *

Kate Todd watched in amazement as Abby and McGee worked on the camera feed. She always enjoyed working in the lab with Abby and McGee being there only made it more fun. It was amusing to watch them both work speaking in what Tony accurately called Geek-Speak, though she would never tell him that.

She heard Abby curse and she went to investigate and found that Tony had been right when he said he had clogged it with water, not that that would stop Abby or McGee. It just made it more of a challenge and as Ducky pointed out at least they were in no danger of the kidnappers knowing what they were doing. This was important particularly since the General had been ordered not to contact anyone if he wanted to see his daughter alive again.

But he needed to risk it. Gibbs needed to see this and if Gibbs' agent had done his job right and Jon suspected he had then he had a

"Did DiNozzo completely obliterate the camera?" Kate smirked. "No." Abby said looking up. "He made sure it didn't work anymore but what was on it before should work perfectly when I get the pictures up. Hopefully the kidnappers have been sloppy and we can get a clear view of them.

McGee nodded. "Well if we…" And with that they were off again pulling the camera apart and finishing each other's sentences. Kate shook her head knowing that she could do no more than them to help with the camera so she turned her attention to other things.

It was then she remembered the message she had pulled and photocopied from the hospital she got out the paper copy and copied the photos onto the computer scanning them in so she could look at them in detail on the plasma screen.

Kate looked at the Captain's handwriting closely. It was neat and clearly legible but there seemed to be nothing out of place with her report. It had the time and the date and then a very detailed morning report concerning the welfare of one of her patients. She was just wondering what it could mean when a phone call rang through the friendly chatter in the lab.

"Shit they're ringing the general again." Abby said. "Kate ring Gibbs he'll want to be here." Kate had already hit five on her speed dial before Abby had finished the sentence.

"This had better be good." Gibbs answered the phone. "The kidnappers have made contact again." Kate said. She heard the dial tone and snapped her phone shut about a minute later Gibbs, Tony and Ducky collided into the lab.

Gibbs watched between the screen and McGee as he tried to triangulate the position of the phone the kidnappers were using. "I need more time." McGee hissed as he typed into the keyboard. "They're clever the signal is being bounced off about three satellites. I don't think I'll get it down exact but I can close the area so we have a better idea but I need more time."

Calmly Gibbs asked for more time. Instead Jon slammed the phone down, McGee looked devastated but Gibbs realised what he was doing and applauded his courage. They would find Merry and when they did those that did this would pay. When the kidnappers rang back it was Merry on the end of the line.

Jon seemed relieved as hell to hear his daughter's voice until she slipped into Spanish and then he seemed to loose it. Gibbs understood. Meredith like her father was multi-lingual but her mother had been half Spanish so Spanish was spoken regularly. When Merry was stressed she tended to fall into either French or Spanish. Jon lost it then and Gibbs let him fume it seemed to terrify the kidnappers and all the time McGee was getting the time he needed to get a position.

Gibbs said nothing until he heard mention of a disc. They'd sent something else? Gibbs needed that evidence. From how pale and angry he was he could tell it wouldn't be nice viewing but he needed every clue if he was going to find Meredith and Jon obviously knew that.

"Nice work Jon." He said "Keep them talking for two more minutes." But the phone connection was lost. "Fix?" Jon snarled in Russian. "No." Gibbs said. "I'm coming for that disc." Then he paused. "Anita is here Jon. I'll keep her safe. I'll keep her face and I'll find Merry." Jon nodded and turned back to the computer and Gibbs knew he needed that disc and set about going to his friend's office to find it.

Kate watched as Gibbs stalked out she turned to look at Tony, "I thought you were getting those files you've been really quiet." "There was nothing in them." Tony said almost in a daze. "I went through them again upstairs. Nothing to tie Merry to her father, the only link was Gibbs so it's a dead end." "We still need those files Tony!" Kate said.

"Tim freeze!" Tony said suddenly. McGee turned to stare at Tony. "There's someone on the camera." Tony said by way of explanation. "Tony we haven't cleaned up yet!" Abby said staring at her friend.

"I'm telling you there's someone other than the general on that camera. Clean up the first frame on the plasma forget the rest." Abby stared at Tony. The commanding tone was so unlike him. Usually Tony suggested things, but the look on his face stopped Abby from commenting.

Her and McGee simply shifted their focus and gradually the residue came away and there was a face on the screen. "God we're good." Abby said grinning at McGee.

"We need to ID her." Kate said staring at the screen. The screen showed a red-head with dark eyes and pale skin. She had obviously tried to avoid the camera but the angle had caught her at the last moment before she turned away.

"Nice work Tony. We didn't catch that. Your eye sight astounds me at times." Tony didn't say anything right away. "Thanks Abby." He said at last he looked slightly pale and then grinned. "Can I get a copy of that picture? I'll begin searching through the files again, at least this time I know what I'm looking for?"

Abby smiled and printed a picture. "Kate are you coming or staying?" Tony asked almost as an after thought. "No I'll stay I'll help McGee and Abby and I've got the Captain's last entry into her nursing notes. There might be something there."

Tony spun round for a moment and looked torn before he nodded. "Good plan Kate. I'll be back down soon. I don't want Gibbs on my back for no results then he left the lab.

* * *

Dean stood up half an hour after Gibbs had left and said, "Come on. We're going to the Bull Pen." Wyatt and Anita nodded. "Gibbs won't mind as long as we're out the way." Dean led the way having seen it as they were led to the relatives room.

All three stopped dead. "You!" Anita hissed as they reached Tony's desk. Tony looked up and his eyes went wide. "I wondered how long it would be before you came here."

Dean looked at Tony and said, "Who are you?" "Furgueo." Tony said calmly. "And Heilo?" Wyatt asked. "He's here somewhere." Tony said. "We couldn't tell you."

"He couldn't even tell Merry?" Anita snarled. "It damn near killed her! She never believed us! You could have found a way, there was nothing you couldn't do. You could have found a way." Tony's eyes were tracking down the corridor. "Anita I know you hate me, but Gibbs can't know. Not yet. You have to keep this to yourself."

Anita went to argue. But Dean stopped her. "Do you think _they _are behind this?" He asked. Tony shrugged. "I don't know. But until I do I need to keep a low profile I won't put Merry in more danger than she already is if that's the case." Anita nodded. "Fine. But this doesn't mean I like you."

"I'm dreading facing Merry." "Oh we've got nothing on her." Anita said smirking as Gibbs came round the corner. "Tony get everyone in the Bull Pen." He said stalking past. "We've had contact from the kidnappers."

"On it Gibbs." Tony said and left the Bull Pen. Gibbs looked at Anita. "I see you've met Tony DiNozzo, my senior agent." "He's very… Flirty." Anita said smirking. Gibbs shook his head and then sobered, "I don't want you hear for this Anita. I don't know what's on here. I don't think Merry would want you seeing her like this."

"She's my sister Gibbs." Anita said. "And I need to know she's alive. Anything else I'll deal with." Gibbs wanted to argue but Anita crossed her arms. "I'm not moving. She might tell us something I need to be here."

"Boss they're all coming up from the lab." Tony said striding back to the desk and sitting down and continuing to work. Gibbs stared after him. Anita watched Gibbs with interest and then looked at Tony but said nothing.

"Gibbs did Tony tell you?" Abby said excitedly. "We got a face on the camera from the general's room." "Have you found a match yet Tony?" Kate asked. "What?" Tony said, "Oh no." He smirked. "A lot of paper work you understand Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes. But Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that when I got back?" He demanded. He went to hit Tony round the back of the head and Tony ducked without even thinking about it. He didn't even look up. He looked up and grinned at Gibbs.

"Well you didn't give me chance." Tony said sensibly. Before looking at Kate. "Are you going to put that picture on the plasma or not?"

Gibbs was, however none pulsed. Tony had never done that before. Gibbs made a habit of making sure Tony never knew when the head slaps were coming, so how had he managed it.

"After I've let Gibbs had a look." Kate said showing Gibbs the picture. "She's no one I recognise." He slapped the picture down in front of Tony and Tony looked down and went very pale very quickly. "Tony get something by the time I get back."

"Gibbs perhaps we should have a look." Anita said edging forward. "Afterwards." Gibbs said grabbing her by the arm. "I want to watch that disc, and I'm not going to stop you but I want to know what's on it first okay?" Anita relented seeing the logic.

"Promise you'll come back for me after you've watched it?" "I'll come back for all of you. As much as I hate this I know you'll probably help." Wyatt nodded. "We can wait."

Gibbs nodded and left. In truth he didn't want Anita or the boys in the Bull Pen when this went down. He had known there was something wrong with Tony all day, since this case had come up but now he was getting concerned. There was something off and though he knew they didn't have much time he needed to find out what it was.

Tony was acting too focused. Which in itself wouldn't be so bad contrary to popular belief Tony could be focused his reports though late were often the best of the teams but this was different. He was _too _focused there had been no movie references something was off.

As he walked into the Bull Pen he saw Kate and McGee and Tony bantering but Tony's eyes never left the computer screen. "Gibbs I got something." Tony called as he came round the corner.

Gibbs had to school his features, he knew Tony was getting better at knowing where he was but that was, well that was… like…

He suddenly went very still and then quickly approached the Bull Pen and walked over to his desk. "I found a gap in Merry's file. I think something happened there."

Gibbs did not miss the slip up, the calling Meredith Merry. Something was very wrong here. And he had a horrible feeling he knew what it was. There was only one way to find out.

He leaned close to Tony and said, "You might want to tell me who you are now. Games up." Tony looked up confused. "Boss did something happen to your head while you were out?"

"I'm giving you one more chance." Gibbs said softly. Kate and McGee looked confused but Kate caught the movement of Gibbs' right hand first.

"Gibbs what are you doing?" Kate yelled mortified.

Gibbs ignored her, his gun still pointed in Tony's face. "I know you're just _Dying _to tell me who the hell you are!"

* * *

Okay Don't kill me. Chapter four is already in progress so until then... Cya next time! 


End file.
